What I like about you!
by evalita
Summary: The fan-girls asks Aya a very important question, and what do you know, Aya answers. A song-fiction. Oneshot.


**Hi!**

**My stories are a little on hold for the moment, don't worry, I will update them eventually. **

**This is a little story I made a long time ago, so I posting it now.**

**This is not a yaoi fiction, no pairings, even though it might sound like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Weiss Kreuz. Don't make money out of this. I don't own the song either, but it is a cool song... I don't know who wrote the lyrics, I read different things.**

**

* * *

What I like about you!**

_**Hey. ** _

Aya sighed. Another day with a crowded shop, crowded with girls. And today all four of them were there, so it was extra crowded. He had shouted his "buy something or get out" three times, but today it had no effect on the girls.

_**Hey.**_

_Uh huh._

* * *

"Hey Aya?" one of the girls in his fan-club asked.

"What?" Aya said irritated.

"What do you like about the others?" she asked.

"The others?" Aya asked.

"Yeah... Omi, Yohji, Ken... what do you like about them?" she asked.

He could practically see the "we love yaoi boys" sign over their head. He sighed and thought about it... What did he like about the others?

"What I like about them, huh?" he said.

_**

* * *

Hey.**_

_Uh huh._

God they looked eager now, he was actually gonna answer them.

He thought about Ken. Ken liked to hug him, not just him, but Omi and Yohji too. He also liked to stay up late and play boardgames, card-games, he was a social guy, full of life and spark. He was clumsy in the shop, but not on their... night-job. This he thought while hearing Ken trip over something for the nth time, and something crashed, again.

"What I like about Ken..." Aya started.

_

* * *

What I like about you, you hold me tight.  
Tell me I'm the only one, wanna' come over tonight, yeah._

* * *

The girls stared at him, Yaoi-hearts flying to the roof.

_Keep on whispering in my ear._

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'cause it's true. _

* * *

Aya thought about, yeah, the hugging, the staying up at night, wich Ken insisted on... It was annoying at times, but a few of the things he actually like about Ken.

_That's what I like about you._

* * *

He thought about Yohji. Yohji was a player, he also liked to dance, he was very good at it too, but that was a totally different story. But Yohji made him laugh sometimes, and he seamed so relaxed. That was something Aya liked about Yohji.

"What I like about Yohji..." Aya started.

_

* * *

What I like about you, you really know how to dance.  
When you go up, down, jump around, talk about true romance, yeah. _

* * *

The girls eyes almost dropped out, and Aya thought he saw some drooling.

_Keep on whispering in my ear._

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'cause it's true._

* * *

Yeah, that should cower some of the things he liked about Yohji.

_That's what I like about you._

_That's what I like about you._

_That's what I like about you._

* * *

And then there was Omi, sweet Omi. His favorite.

_Uh huh. _

Omi was also a hugger, he also smiled and tried to make everything between them alright.

_**Hey.**_

Omi was just innocent in Aya's eyes.

_**Hey. **_

He was the sun, the happiness and all the smiles in their little family.

_**Hey. **_

Omi also liked to come into his bed at night. You would think he was too old to be scared of monsters under the bed. There was a reason why Aya had gotten a huge king-size bed, it had room for all four of them. Why even bother for Omi to have his own room, he always ended up sleeping in Aya's bed anyway. But then again, he loved that about Omi.

_**Hey.**_

"What I like about Omi..." Aya started.

_

* * *

What I like about you, you keep me warm at night.  
Never wanna' let you go, boy you make me feel alright, yeah._

* * *

The girls almost fainted. This was so good, they could clearly see it...

_Keep on whispering in my ear.  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'cause it's true.  
_

* * *

Yeah, that's right girls, maybe this will shut them up. They looked like they were going to drop from fainting and nosebleed any time now.

_That's what I like about you._

_That's what I like about you.  
That's what I like about you, you, you.  
That's what I like about you.  
That's what I like about you.  
That's what I like about you.  
That's what I like about you.  
That's what I like about you._

_**Hey.**_

* * *

The others had noticed the girl who fainted around Aya. What the hell was going on?_  
Uh huh. _

"Aya? What did you say to them?" Ken asked.

_**Hey. **_

"Just told them what they wanted to hear" Aya said.

_**Hey. **_

"And what was that? Did you flirt with them, you dirty man you..." Yohji smirked.

_**Hey. **_

"No, they asked me a question, and I answered it" Aya sighed.

_**Hey.** _

"What did they ask? They fainted..." Omi asked worried.

_Uh huh. _

"They asked me what I like about you guys" Aya said and smirked.

_**Hey.**_

"What you like about us?" the three said in union.

Aya just smirked and started laughing.

"So... what did you answer?" Omi asked looking at him with puppy-dog-eyes.

_That's what I like about you._

Aya smiled.

_**Hey.**_

**

* * *

THE END**

**

* * *

Hope you liked it!**

**Please review.**


End file.
